


A Good Breed

by Star_Lite



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Finding a new family to help train and breed his horses were difficult, but when a revered family approach him with an opportunity Tommy would be a fool to decline. However, what he didn't take into account was the horse breeders daughter to be such a catch, Tommy is smitten.





	A Good Breed

The early morning air had an icy chill in the West Midlands as Tommy travelled into the country to visit his new horse breeder. It was a revered family that was famous for sending many horses they had bred and trained to Derbys like Epsom, Ascot and even the Grand National. So, when the opportunity for Tommy to work alongside them cropped up he jumped at the chance.

The head of the house and director of the business was a man named Frederick Charlton-Oakley. He was second to none when it came to horse breeding and training and certainly wasn’t cheap to get a sit-down conversation with, but when a Peaky Blinder approaches for business not many have the capacity to say no.

Bringing his vehicle to a stop Tommy observed the ground for a moment from where he sat in the driver’s seat. A large estate that had clearly been in the family for centuries now with the land surrounding it filled with different fields of horses, small folk hard at work with feeding and cleaning. It was clear that the work done here was something they all took great pride in.

The large doors to the estate opened and out wandered the most beautiful woman that Tommy had ever had the privilege to gaze upon. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of your head with some delicious look curves that were currently covered by the pristine riding gear that you was currently wearing. It was then that your orbs flickered across to be gazing at Tommy sitting in his vehicle, approaching him with her arms crossed over your chest.

Without a moment of hesitate, Tommy climbed from his car and shut the door behind him. “Oh, I remember my father mentioning that we were going to be visited by a new client today.” So you were Frederick’s daughter. How on earth had Tommy now known about you before now? “Mr Shelby, is that right?” Tommy nodded a couple of times, placing his cigarette between his lips and holding his hand out to shake your own which you did in a very professional manner. “My father is currently out on a ride with my brothers but I take you on a tour of the grounds if you like?”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, that would be good.” Actually, that is something he would like very much. In the next moment you spun on your heel and began to wander off towards the stables, Tommy was quick to catch up with you. “This is where we keep all our horses. Each has a space of their own where they are groomed and fed.”

“So, you’re involved with the family business?” He questioned and you smiled softly as you nodded your head. “Yeah, I’ve been helping out with the horses for as long as I could remember. My grandfather used to take us out riding when we were young. None of us understood that these horses were made for greatness in some of the biggest Derby’s in the whole of England.” Then clearing your throat softly. “My father is the one in charge and makes plans for each horse depending on their ability and attitude.”

A low hum came from the man. “It sounds as if he knows what he’s doing.” You just nod in response before wandering over to approach a large field that had a couple horses grazing. “We try our best to allow the horses to wander fields. We don’t like to have them locked away in their stables. They deserve better.” It was clear to Tommy that you were very passionate about this entire operation. “Do you have any horses that you look after personally?”

This made a sudden laugh bubble in your throat. “Oh my goodness. My father would never allow for that.” You state quickly before a tender blush pulled across your cheeks and you cleared your throat, Tommy was smiling at you the entire time, from that reaction he concluded that didn’t speak your mind very often. “The reputation of his business relies on him doing a good job and getting these horses ready for Derbys.”

The sound of hoofs trotting towards them made Tommy gaze over his shoulder to see two men approach. “Arnold put the horses in the stables.” The older of the two announced, climbing the horse and approaching both of you. “Mr Shelby, it is good to see you again. I’m glad that you took me up on my offer. Has my daughter being showing you our facilities?”

“Yes, actually.” Tommy took a long inhale of his cigarette before winking down at you making you jolt softly. “Your daughter showed me the stables, a couple of your horses. I have to say she has quite the sales pitch and I can tell that she has a real passion for what she is doing.” Your father eyed you suspiciously. “I would like to take you up on business.” Frederick’s eyes brightened. “On the condition that your daughter takes full control of the care of my horse.” Your father’s eyes widened and so did yours at his comment. “I can tell she needs a good challenge and I can promise you my horse will give you just that.” He smirked down towards you, leaning against the fence as he asked. “Do you accepted?”

“Yes!” You jumped, your bright orbs wide with excitement and thrill, clutching both of your hands together as you bore him the most dazzling grin. “Yes! Oh, thank you, Mr Shelby! I won’t let you down! I promise!” You squeaked. It was the purest thing that Tommy had ever seen and he was looking forward to witnessing it each week when he would come to visit for progress updates.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a Tumblr blog that takes requests for Peaky Blinders. I liked this imagine so much that I wanted to expand on it further.


End file.
